Taniyama Phsyic Research
by Ginger Cat99
Summary: What if Mai became just like Naru/Oliver as soon as He left? What if she got SPR building, both parts and Gene, and her parents were alive? What if she had Pk? what if she also had a twin? What if her parents were spys, while her twin, Gene and herself were spys? This story consists on all of these factors!
1. Flashbacks

**Hello Loyal readers, I have made a new fanfiction! It is ghost hunt and I didn't really have any other ideas for my other story at the moment but this just poped into my head. I was watching Lucy when this alternitive Mai popped into my head. She's not exactly like Lucy, although it would be awesome if she was! Any ways in this story, she has parents and she didn't know about them until Oliver aka Naru left for England to "burry his twin" **

**Any who, no more spoilers on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Mai: But don't you need to say the disclaimer?**

**Lin: Taniyama-san, it doesn't matter, because it's a story**

**Naru/Oliver: No, it obviously matters to people with extreamly low inteligence scores...**

**Mai: Stupid Narrssicistic boss**

**Ginger Cat99: I don't own any thing, except PART of the plot. And at the end Lin and Mai will NOT be joining Oliver and I.**

**Mai: Awwwww *Hangs head...***

**Lin: Yes! *coughs* I erm, mean man! *Turns around and smiles like a cat, walks out side and does his happy dance.***

**Oliver: I am surrounded by idiots **

**Mai: On to the story~**

**Chapter 1: Flashbacks Mai's view**

_I was walking in the woods. I heard footsteps behind me that gave me one indication, that it was when HE left. I kept walking until I got to a good spot right in the middle of the woods. I turned on my heel and seen HIM. "Naru, I have something to tell you..." I said on the outside my voice being shaky while inside my own body being a captive, I was silently urging myself not to do this, and that it would only hurt more since this me knew more about this than the me whose body I was in. _

_"What is it?" he asked in his monotone voice. I felt myself crindge and prayed that God gave me mercy and left me alone with everything else that I had witnissed. I prayed that he kept this one away from me and give me anything else that wasn't this. _

_"I love you!" I felt myself shout. Trying to keep him with me, to stay in Japan. I heard his feet crunch a dry twig. _

_"Me, or Gene?" he asked. I felt the water rush out of the dams and a storm of emotions were brought upon me. _

_"Naru!" I had yelled and collapsed onto my knees. _

"Naru!" I shouted bolting up in my bed. "I didn't want to see that, why god? Why?" I whispered.

"Are you alright Mai?" Kai, my long lost twin had asked in a whisper as he opened my door. "I heard you struggleing, so I came to check it out. Are you alright Mai?" He asked again. I nodded in reply. "I'll go get Eugene..." He said and walked out of my room. I sniffed and sliped out of bed. I walked over to my window, careful not to hit my tall bookshevs pailed high with books about my job that I had yet to get rid of. I opened the curtins and took in my apperence now, from when he left. I had let my hair grow past my waist and I had lost all of my baby fat from my face. I also grew from a size A to a double D. I wasn't that little girl anymore, and I never would be. Not again, if he ever came back, then he and the others will know for certin that I had changed.

"Mai, are you alright?" I heard Gene's voice drift through the air and I felt my Pk crack the window, and then shatter it all together. "Mai!" He yelled running to me. I turned to him, my cold glare placed on the man that looked just like my former boss. "You shouldn't let your Pk go every where. You know what your parents told you three years ago." He said trying to calm me down.

I sighed. "You're right."I replied. "I still can't believe it's been three years since then..." I trailed off. I looked back to him and softened my gaze. I looked at all of my deplomas and then the owner ship certificate to TPR, Taniyama Phsyic Research. That was the same building that SPR had been only three years ago. "Well, it seems I won't be going back to sleep, so I am going to get ready and head for the office, how about you?" I asked going to my closet.

"What? Are you kidding me, it's three in the morning!" He objected.

"Yes, you are right again, but by the time I get there it will be five in the morning. So stop trying to talk me out of it. Now, please go notify Kai. I will be expecting you two there by eight, I have an appointment at nine and I expect my office to be spotless. Now please leave, so I may get dressed."

He walked to the door and turned back towards me. "You know you're just as bad as a workaholic as Oliver." He said trying to make a joke. I threw my vase that was halfway across the room with my Pk. "Okay okay, I get it. I'm going." I picked out a nice, black pencil skirt with a black blouse and a white undershirt.

I walked into the office and smiled as I passed by Kai's desk, it was my old desk and I plucked the picture off of his desk, the one that was taken at the opening of TPR, I was just like Oliver now, my wordrob all black and turning my face into a stone, cold wall of nothingness. Everything that's happened to me, is his fault. I don't want him coming back. I turned to my office, his old lair, but now it was mine. I touched my plack that had my name on it, I nodded and walked into my familiar black office with dark purple draps. Gene had did that, he had replaced my brand new black curtins and replaced them with the royal purple. I had claimed that I hated it, but in all honesty, I loved them.

I sat at my desk and didn't realize that I had carried the picture of TPR with me until I had sat down. In the picture it held, Kai, Gene, Jhon, Yashura, Masako, Ayako, Monk, and myself. I smiled and thought about all of the people that wanted to work under me. They loved me and were like my family. I now had a real family along with one that wasn't related to me by blood and smiled. I set the photo down and picked up my pen and began to write my book once again. About everything that had happened to me, I would make one for myself about my job as Oliver's assistant and how I would mumble under my breath. I made sure to put his name from Japan, along with Lin's and Eugene's real names. I even put Madoka in!

I had recorded everything in a little journal and I made sure I kept it all these years, and I was currently still writing it. Just then a flashback began to play in my head.

_Mai, what are you doing? You're just sitting there writing and I am wondering what it's for. Please tell me?" Yashura whinned. I smiled and happily told him what I was doing. "Wow Mai, I hope you get an award for that! Did you hear that every one? Our little Mai-chan is making a journal so she can write a book on us all!" He had exclaimed just as happy as I had been when I told him what I was doing._

_"Yes, let an idiot do something I could do better." I heard my boss say exasperated. I sighed and got up. _

_"Mai, where are you going?" Ayako asked._

_"Getting his royal nrassicstic higness his tea, he's getting cranky and I doubt he would take a nap." I had replied a little angry that he had called me an idiot once again. _

_"Alright, just don't be too long!" Monk had exclaimed jokingly. I had laughed and went to fix the tea for everyone, including Lin. _

I smiled at the very found memory that I had. I couldn't believe I had writen that down as well as that stupid night. I took a deep breath and kept writing. "We'er here Mai!" I heard Gene exclaim. I smiled and nodded my head. Yes, he is just like me I thought and wrote that down in my old, worn journal.

"Good, then please get me some breakfast from downstairs, in our new cafe!" I yelled without any emotion. I had just bought that and employed people down there and I frequently used that place as my favorite to go place. "And don't forget to tell them who it's for! If you want anything, just add it to my tab." I said walking out of my office and placing the picture on Kai's desk. "You know what Gene, I'll get it myself." I said and I grabbed my coat.

"Alright, then get me my usual and Kai's as well, we had to leave, before breakfast was ready to get here on time." I smiled at his antics.

"Sure." I said and walked out of the mai office. I walked down the stairs and to the cafe. "Can I get my usual Sara, along with Kai's and Gene's?" I asked the person at the counter.

"Yes, Mai." She said and scurried off to do what she was told. I smiled, it has only been a week and she's already doing what I ask of her to in a zip. She's just like me when I was sixteen. "Here you go." She said as she placed it on the counter. "In their respectful tabs?" She asked.

"Yes, please Sara." I replied.

"Your total is twently yen, Gene's is twently-five and Kai's is thirty-six." She said with a smile.

"Alright, here's ten of mine." I said trying to pay some of it up front.

"Thank-you, your new total is ten yen." I nodded and walked up the stairs with the usual orders.

"Hurry up Lin, we have to get up there and see if all of our people will take their jobs back." I heard the familiar voice of Oliver Davis say. I ran all the way up there and shut the door behind me.

I put Kai's food on his desk, walked to Gene's office, put his on his desk, ran to my office, shut the door and sat down at my desk. I heard the door close. "Thank god you're here Mai, I thought I would have to see which pervert was down there trying to catch you." I heard Kai's voice. "Um, excusse me sir, but are you the client. I slamed my small hand on my cherry desk and stood up and walked out of my office.

"Kai, go pay your thirty-six yen tab. And our client today is supposed to show up at nine, not eight-thirty, idiot." He nodded and want to do what he was told. "Eugene, please get me and our guests some tea. Mint." I said and motioned for the two men to sit on the white and black couches. "Hello, Oliver." I said with no emotion. "What brings you back to Japan?" I questioned.

"Well, it is to reopen Shibuya Physic Research. But there are people on my property." He said with a bit of mallice in his voice.

"Well then, you had better look again. To my right is my deplomas and to my left is my state of ownership for all three levels of this building. Currently, the top is being remodeled and I will be moiving myself along with my members of Taniyama Physic Research up there. Now, I ask again, why are you gentelmen here today?" I asked a small smirk on my face.

"Oliver?" I heard Gene question.

"Eugene?" I seen Oliver stand up fast and stride over to Eugene, take the tray of tea out of his hands and hug him with one arm.

"And to answer your question Mai, he came back for you..." Gene said wagging his eyebrows at me. I glared, stood up, walked to my office, and slamed the door.

**I hope you guys liked that! There might be more to that! Have fun wondering what all of this means! **

**Naru/Oliver: What do you want?**

**Ginger Cat99: If you're not more happy during disclaimers and such then you might not end up with Mai... *Has creepy smile and bangs hide her face.* **

**Naru/Oliver: Okay I'll be nicer, to an idiot! *Runs away.***

**Ginger Cat99: I will just give him trouble about that later... I hope you liked it!**


	2. The Reason

**Hey guys! Guess who~? **

**Naru: *Monotone* Who?**

**Ginger Cat99: It's me, and I'm back with an all new chappter!~ **

**Naru: *Still Monotone* Yayyyy... *waves little flag with "Team Ginger Cat99" on it very slowly...* **

**Ginger Cat99: *Looks at Naru...* Well, I guess I can't expect him to be cherriey, especially since Mai slaps him... *Haves manuscript and pen in hand and starts to write on page...***

**Naru: *Enthusiastically* Yayy! Go Ginger Cat99! Whooo! Best writer ever! **

**Ginger Cat99: Alright... Mai do the thanks to all of the reviewers please... *Mai comes out of no where...***

**Mai: Right, will do Ginger Cat99! Thank you ****Barajou29**** and ****IWillBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt****! Ginger Cat99 really appreciates your support and it's because you reviewed that she wrote this and posted this the day after she posted the first chappie~ **

**Ginger Cat99: Thank you Mai, now Naru, please do the disclaimer...**

**Naru: I don't see why- *Ginger Cat99 holds up script and pen, while a dark aura surrounds her.* Ginger Cat99 does NOT own Ghost Hunt and I am very sorry she doesn't! *Mumbled* but I sure am blessed. **

**Ginger Cat99: What was that? **

**Naru: Nothing~**

**ALL:Oh and by the way this chappter is dedicated to ****Barajou29 ****and ****I WillBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt!**** On to the story~!**

**Chapter 2: The Reason... Naru's point of view...**

I stood there shocked that she had done that. I mean, of course I had thought she would act something around this, but I never thought I would see her just like I was after Gene "Died". I shook my head and sighed. "I have a spare key in my top left drawer, try not to be so cold towards her, her office is cold enough when she glares... I don't want you freezing little bro." Gene whispered and I walked away and into his office.

I quickly went around the desk and go into his drawer. There, I found an image that I hadn't expected to see, it was the one I had in my wallet. Except, Mai looked like me, dressed in black with a stone-cold face. But when I looked into those eyes, I seen the young girl that I had fallen in love with. "Mai, why did you have to let me leave?" I questioned. I looked up and seen another picture. It looked like it was taken during her change from Happy Mai, to naru mai. She had a grey top and a black skirt on and she was sitting under a tree reading a book, while Kai was in the trees making a flower crown, while Gene was trying to help her read. I carefully set the photo face down on his table.

"I'll get you back Mai, you won't be wanting to have your wordrobe blacked out. And you will be smiling." I murmered and walked out of his office. I carefully inserted the key in the knob and I turned it. I opened it with ease and seen Mai facing the purple curtins with a small opening in them.

"I know you're not Gene, Oliver." She said her voice ice cold. "Come in all the way, if you have the smarts to keep the door shut and locked with that key with you..." She fummingly said as she turned around. I took note that her hair was put in a tight bun and she looked like she hadn't slept in years.

I shut the door, locked it, and walked across the room. "Why did you change Mai?" I asked. She looked up at me, not a bit of her old self on her face, but a little sadness in her eyes, just like me, I thought.

She chuckled darkly. "I knew you were going to ask that. Your face doesn't show anything, but your eyes do." She replied getting up and walking to the bookshelvs that were filled with books, and some were on top, I noticed. "I changed because I wanted to, I didn't want to be that young girl in the photo in your wallet." She mumbled. I looked at her shocked. I hadn't even told Lin yet, and here, stood the woman that I love and have loved, that I haven't seen in three years saying exactly where it was. "You're going to ask how I know, right?" She asked a little bit of her old self seeping in.

"Yes, I want to know." I replied sitting down in the chair across from her desk and watching her move briskly across the book titles.

"Because I have telekinises. I also have ESP, though, you already know that, don't you?" She asked picking up the familiar book from the picture and taking it to her desk. "You know Oliver? I never get tired of reading this book..." She trailed off absent mindently. She removed her hand and I noticed it was one of my many books that I had written. Not just any, my most recent ones. "Now, please enlighten me, Dr. Davis... who is this Mayina Takiyma? She sounds vaugely familiar..." She replied in a taunting voice.

I wanted so badly to tell her who it was, but I didn't have to. "It's me... from back then. And then you had the audicity to say that I would still be that same dumb-witted teenager in your epilogue." She snorted. "I don't think that hypothosis was correct, do you Dr.?" She asked linking her fingers together and placing her chin on them. She then placed her elbows on the table. "Why did you come back? And this time, I want to hear it from your lips." She said threatningly low.

"You, I came here for you." I got up, walked around her desk, spun her around and placed my hands on the armrests. "Why do you insist that I don't know what I'm saying." I said having read her mind. I seen her face contort into one of shock. "That's right, Mai Taniyama, I have telekinises as well. I bet you're surprised, huh?" I asked trying to smirk but not being able to.

"Mai, I have your tea." Gene's voice drifted through her door. "Is everything alright? I can hear your heavy breathing, you're usually so quiet, I have to check the office, just to make sure that you're there." I heard my twin's voice.

Meet me at the cafe downstairs, and I'll tell you why I left you in that forest. I thought and I registered her nodd and walked over to her door. Think about it, I'll wait an hour. I then unlocked the door and ignored my brother's excessive prouding with our telepathic bond while briskly walking out of Taniyama Physic Research.

**Mai's View**

I couldn't believe that narssist! I changed my appearence, and he still finds me! Maybe I should change my name, I thought. No, I don't want to hurt Mom, Dad's and Kai's feelings, the name change wouldn't effect Gene that much I knew, but it'd effect all of the others. So I kept my name and decided that I would rather have him find me in a million different places, then hurt my family with the changing of my name, I decided firmly.

"Mai, aren't you going to go and take my brother up on his offer? I mean, not just for your relationship, or his, or together, but because of our enemies." He face darkened just as mine does when I talk about my other job. I am also a spy, but only my real family pluse Gene knows that. "Don't let him touch your arm or any where else Mai, I don't want my baby brother involved in this. You are like a younger sister to me, but I know that you love doing what you do, so I can't take you out of things you don't want to be taken out of. You're stubborn as a mule." He then smiled at me. "Go get your prince little princess." He said and I glared daggers at him.

"Call me that again, and we'll see who's gonna find your real body." I warned as I walked out of the office with my jacket over my right shoulder. "Clean the office, we have company in about two hours, and cancel my appointment for nine." I ordered as I walked out of my comfortable main office and taveled downstairs...

**I hope you guys loved it especially Barajou29 and I WillBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt, since this is dedecated to you guys!**


End file.
